


milk tea

by ctrl_plus_c



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Milk Tea, Night Terrors, Nightmares, i dont even like tea why, not enough shinhara so i made this, slight gore warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: Saihara can't take care of himself, so Shinguji does it for him.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	milk tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitKat69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat69/gifts).



Dull gold eyes snapped open to a black ceiling, dark and invisible save for the faint light of a starry sky neatly arranged using dollar store glow-in-the-dark stickers. Sweat beaded around Saihara's neck and face as he panted lightly, flashes of a fierce blaze swallowing his house with a force unmatched by anything else. Black smoke that invaded his lungs as he ran out of the burning home, running and running until his legs ached and he couldn't run anymore. His parents burned alive in their beds, scorched black corpses with skin cracking and splitting at the seems, red blood seeping out of their burnt skin, body's so roasted that even bone shone through the melted muscles and veins.

The sound of a small dinner plate being placed on the nightstand beside him pulled him away from his thoughts, a plume of steam rising from a teacup. The bed dipped as a figure sat down atop it, dark and shielded with shadow. It reached out and turned on the small lamp, illuminating the room in it's dim glow. Saihara pushed himself up, leaning against the pillows and headboard as he watched his boyfriend gently pick up the warm tea and hold it out for him, an offer Saihara accepted gratefully. 

Shinguji watched him, yellow eyes trained on him in a stare he at least tried to make comforting. The detective took small sips of the drink before setting it back on the nightstand. He crossed his hands on his lap, staring down at bony fingers, pale and almost glowing under the light of the lamp. Reminiscing in the taste of sugary sweet masala chai, a tea brew Saihara hadn't known existed until Shinguji told him. Not enough sugar to be sickening, but enough to ease his mind and heart, enough to pull his mind away from tasteless ash.

It was just enough. That was all Saihara needed really, enough. Thing that were over the top made him feel bad for not reciprocating and things that were below expectations disappointed him and were utterly boring. It was just enough, being with Shinguji. The anthropologist could never be underwhelming, not in the slightest. Anything he did was top of the line, the best he could do. He saw imperfections as beauty and never sought to fix them. He never seemed to get overwhelmed or bored, to Saihara that was what made Shinguji beautiful, made him stand above the rest of their classmates. Despite his quirks, his imperfections were minuscule in the shade of the big picture. 

Shinguji was just enough.

"...Masala chai?" Saihara asked after a moment of silence, Shinguji seemingly coming down from whatever cloud he'd been floating on. The taller looked down and picked at the bandages around his hands and wrists, a nasty habit he learned to control around their fellow students, something he saw as a weakness. Another imperfection on the canvas.

"Correct. You showed a great interest last we talked. How is it?" Shinguji passed his gaze back to Saihara, golden eyes full of curiosity. Almost as if his entire body was waiting in anticipation for Saihara's answer.

"Sweet. Warm... homey?" Shinguji chuckled softly, a hoarse and quiet sound that only managed to make Saihara smile.

"I was worried for a moment that you wouldn't like it. Of course, helping you recover from your nightly terrors is not the best time to test theories, but-" He was interrupted by Saihara's own soft laughter, his eyes warm as he smiled due to Shinguji's rambling.

"Shinguji, it's nice to have freshly brewed tea after dreams like that. Thank you." Saihara yawned after he was finished speaking, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Of course, Saihara. If you wish, I know a few ways that are believed to cure you of your nightmares." The detectives eyes seemed to widen at the thought of being free from his despicable dreams. He pondered the thought for a moment before looking down again and allowing a smile to grace his lips.

"...I'd like that." He finally spoke after a minute of silence, Shinguji's eyes boring into him.

"Perfect. We will discuss it further in the morning, yes?" Shinguji pulled down his mask just long enough to plant a kiss on Saihara's forehead, placing a partially bandaged hand on the other's chest, pushing him back down to the mattress. The boy made no move to resist, settling under the sheets as he prepared for another bout of restless slumber. The only comfort he found were Shinguji's eyes, glowing with the light of the lamp, narrow as he watched him with an ever observant mind. "Sleep well."

Saihara nodded and got comfortable under the sky blue comforter he owned. Shinguji turned off the lamp, darkness covering the room again. The only way Saihara knew the taller hadn't left was from the dip in the bed where Shinguji sat. The bluenette closed his eyes, snuggling into the sheets and pressing his leg against his boyfriend's back, just to feel that he was there. Shinguji placed his hand on the smaller's head, tucking blue strands of hair behind his ear with his thumb. The movements made Saihara hum softly before closing his eyes and welcoming sleep.


End file.
